oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshiro
Yoshiro Shimada Background Yoshiro Shimada is an eastern-man that recently arrived in Haven to scout for a potential new home for himself and his clan. Hoping to find refuge and better protection from the orcs that burn and pillage his homeland. War ravages the land he once called home. The orc warbands seeming to sweep across his lands, burning and pillaging anything they come across. Being called into the services of the samurai at a young age caused his early rise in his clan. He had performed exceptionally in the services of their Daimyo, and so Yoshiro was selected to be trained in the arts of ninjutsu to better serve his lord. Under the tutelage of his new mentor, he was trained in martial arts, espionage, stealth and other cool things I can't exactly think of atm. Yoshiro is calm-minded, peaceful and calculating. He follows a strict guideline of tenets set by the Shimada Clan. Fall seven times, stand up eight. ~ Yoshiro Shimada Recent Yoshiro recently fought against a Black Dragon. Survived gargoyles and fireballs from Toriel. Traits Reactionary Yoshiro was bullied often as a child, but he never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, he became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Veteran of Battle Yoshiro has fought in several battles and felt the presence of the divine guiding his sword-arm, making him ready to act at a moment's notice. You gain a +1 trait bonus on initiative checks, and if you are able to act during a surprise round, you may draw a weapon (but not a potion or magic item) as a free action during that round. Flaws Yoshiro is a proud member of the Shimada Clan, and was raised on duty and honor. He simply cannot abide challenges to his dignity, authority, or honor. When someone threatens, accuses, or challenges you, you take a –2 penalty on Diplomacy checks and Sense Motive checks involving that creature until the creature apologizes to you. Naturally fucking bad at rolling. He seems to have a knack for rolling a shitload of 1's. Friends Allies * Toriel-san (Torier) Was introduced to Toriel via fireball. She apologized for burning him, so he considers all actions forgiven... or not. * Italian-Pizza-Alchemist guy. Yoshiro was offered pizza and a free health check up by the Italian alchemist. He will not go. He does not like needles. * Mariebelle-san (Marieberre-san) Met Mariebelle in the street. She spoke to him about demons and the two seemed to kick it off nicely. Companion * Neutral * Jipeck Yoshiro does not know much about Jipeck. But he fought beside him against a Black Dragon and considers him an honorable warrior. * Rook Le Fleece Another stranger Yoshiro does not formally know. However he fought beside him against a Black Dragon and considers him a capable warrior. * Drovoth Yet another stranger Yoshiro was never introduced too. This serpent-like shapeshifter aided him in the battle against the Black Dragon. * Arthur Flamelance Again, another person he wasn't introduced too fully. Having seen him only twice in adventures, he seems like a capable shooter. * Neep Yeep Yoshiro isn't entirely sure about this creature. He hasn't exactly seen a gnoll, and the fact this one commands a pack oh hyenas? Makes her a capable warrior. Enemies * Toriel-san (Torier)(huehuehueuhe) * Orcs * Friendly Fire * Dishonor Goals * Purchase/Build/Get a secure and safe haven * Get a teahouse running * Get a dojo * git back at Toriel-san (Torier) fer great honor-desu Misc Voice: Here (this will take you to a youtube video) Theme: Here (this will also take you to a youtube video) **STILL WIP** Category:NPC